Mis Pensamientos
by Yubashiri Zoro
Summary: Series de Drabbles, dedicado para todo fan Shikatema y los que no son, que se animen a leerme y dejarme algun review. xD Nos vemos.
1. Confesión o Roptura

**Regalito, lo encontré por hay, una de mis publicaciones en otra página, ahora lo actualizo y lo traigo para aquí.**

**La serie de Drabbles que ****prometí, no sera semanal, pero prometo traerles una nueva cada vez que me inspire.**

**Por el momento, estoy muy atareado, no se si subiré el capitulo siguiente de mi historia principal este fin de semana, haré todo lo posible. Lo que si me gusto, es la aceptación al Shikakure, que subí dos capítulos en menos de una semana y la aceptación, bueno para mi, fue muy emocionante.**

**Muchas gracias a todos, se los dedico a todos ustedes que me leen, aunque no me dejen review, xD, Los quiero un montón.**

* * *

**Confesión o Ruptura**

* * *

_Cada palabra suya me llenaba la cabeza con mil de las mías. Estar con ella era realmente problemático, pero mas problemático era que yo trabajaba para ella, todo el papeleo que hacíamos la mayoría de veces lo hacia yo, solamente porque ella era mi superior._

Tantas veces me decía que tenía que subir mi cargo y yo no la escuchaba, tal vez me lo decía para no acabar haciendo todo esto por ella, todo el santo día.

La comenzaba a odiar, ella sabia perfectamente como era yo, necesitaba mi espacio para relajarme, pensar, vagar un rato. Sin embargo, me quedaba todo el día en el papeleo mientras ella bebía té, me observaba, no quitaba la vista de mí. Me esta controlando.

_Mis pensamientos tienen llena mi cabeza, después del almuerzo se lo diré, que ya no aguanto trabajar con ella, que le manden otro ayudante, solo quería un descanso. Pero, debo ser cuidadoso ya que pueda tomarlo mal, me agrada como amiga y no quiero perderle._ - Qué problemático - Debo hacer una buena estrategia si no quiero que me tome a mal.

* * *

Entrando a la oficina, antes de organizar cualquier documento. El Nara la agarro fuertemente de los hombros, sin causarle alguna lesión grave, recostándola hacia el escritorio. Lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento, la gran estrategia que había formulado era hablarle directamente cara a cara, así no lo tomaría mal.

La rubia iba a responder con un fuerte golpe, ya que no sabía lo que ocurría, a lo que el joven solo pudo detener el golpe y comenzar hablar.

―Temari, hace tiempo que nos conocemos, nos conocemos tan bien que sabemos los gustos, sueños y pequeños anécdotas de ambos. ― Relajándose un poco ―no quiero hacer daño a nuestra amistad que tenemos por lo que te voy a decir. ― Trago saliva. ― Sabes muy bien que no soy de las personas que expresan lo que sienten pero esto debe de acabar, me lo tomaras bien o no, ya no importa. ― Diciendo esto la soltó un poco.

En su mente y su boca ya se dibujaban las palabras fulminantes que tenia que decirle, el hecho de que ya no quería trabajar con ella. Sin embargo, al sentirse libre la chica se abalanzo hacia él, estampando un suave beso en los labios del Nara.

A lo que el chico quedo sorprendido.

Ya casi saliendo de ese dulce beso por parte de ambos. La kunoichi de la arena hablo.

―Shikamaru, ― besándolo otra vez ―sé que nos conocemos hace mucho y sabes muchas cosas de mi como yo lo se de ti, el comienzo de esta relación no afectara nuestra amistad. ― Sonrío como siempre lo hacia, sólo para él. ― Y se muy bien que no eres de esas personas que suelen demostrar sus sentimientos al igual que yo... ― Rodeo el cuello del Nara con sus brazos. ―Por eso, te amo Shikamaru, ―riendo un poco ―me agrado mucho tu forma de confesarte ― soltó una suave risa, la rubia de la arena sólo para que escuche él mientras se recostaba en su pecho.

Shikamaru se encontraba en una especie de limbo, no sabia que decir, él le iba a decir otra cosa y resulto que Temari estaba enamorada de él. Ahora seria mas problemático hacer el papeleo de todos estos documentos. Sin embargo, ahora no quería perderla y menos perder ese momento.

Levanto su mano agarrando su cabeza, besando su frente, solamente dijo, ― yo también te amo, Temari.

* * *

_Al fin, las cosas cambian, Temari se muestra más amable conmigo desde que comenzamos a salir juntos, ya no sólo se sienta, ahora me ayuda y cuando terminamos un tanto de los documentos encargados, nos damos unos cuantos besos, para seguir con el trabajo._

Pero que hubiera pasado, si le hubiera dicho que ya no quería trabajar con ella. Muchos pensamientos en mi cabeza, levantándose, mejor abro esta ventana, necesito un poco de aire pensó.

―Shikamaru, ― se le oye a la joven llamarlo.

Mientras este voltea, ve como su princesa de la arena tumba todos los documentos dejando el escritorio vació y ella colocándose encima, lanzándole una mirada picara e invitándole a ser uno con ella.

_Es problemático, pero a la vez me gusta esos momentos cuando hace cosas realmente nuevas, tiernas y problemáticas, creo que le agrada dejarme pasmado._ Problemática... diciendo esta última palabra se acerca a ella para ser uno mismo.

* * *

**Cortito, ya saben porque, no puse lemon... por la categoría. Déjenme algún review, por favor. **

**Varias ideas locas tengo, xD, con el tiempo las traeré.  
**

**Muchas gracias a todos.**


	2. Cuanto Tiempo

**Dedicado en su cumpleaños a una pequeña personita, xD. Sabaku no lisset, con mucho amor para ella, este regalito hecho por mi. Disfrutalo porque a salido de lo mas profundo de mi corazón, además de que explica algunas cositas, no sólo son los pensamientos de Shikamaru, también son los mios.**

**En fin, la música es de una banda peruana llamada Rio (Amo a mi Perú) y el tema Tu eres mi Princesa.**

* * *

**CUANTO TIEMPO**

* * *

No lo puedo creer, pensaba el Nara al ver a los ojos a su amiga, era perfecta se repetía. Cuanto tiempo paso… siempre supe que me enamoraría de una mujer muy problemática pero nunca de la más problemática, suspiro, y pensar que ahora estamos bailando una canción suave, ella me agarra del hombro y mi mano aprieta fuerte su cintura no pone resistencia logrando que me anime a bajar mi mano por su vestido, me mira y me sonríe, esa misma sonrisa que me enamoro. Una terrible pero bonita sonrisa… me acerco a tu oído para susurrarte, no me importo la vista amenazadora de tus hermanos, me acerque a tu oído. Feliz cumpleaños 18 mi problemática, haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra, causando un leve sonrojo que se hizo mayor cuando pusiste tu cabeza en mi pecho.

La música se hacia un lado para que el cantante hablase y para elevar la tensión era nuestra canción.

Mendokusai, cuanto tiempo paso.

_Siento frío esta noche,_  
_esta noche que no olvido_  
_Una sonrisa y dejaste de ser_  
_esa niña que ahora es mujer_

La primera noche juntos, no se como explicarlo… fue hace dos años, si era un crio pero el crio que te gustaba. Tú viniste a Konoha con pretextos de relaciones diplomáticas, escapasteis de tus hermanos, reservaste un cuarto de hotel. Me tocaba a mi mentirle a mi madre, que tenia una misión urgente a esas horas de la noche, mi madre tan problemática al final cedió… mi padre solamente coloco un preservativo en mi chaleco, sonriéndome me lo entrego, me sonroje al ver que se había dado cuenta.

Nada se le escapaba a mi padre, el resto de la noche, es historia.

Ahora sé que tu eres mi princesa  
que mi vida es para ti  
Las estrellas me iluminan  
esta noche de los dos

No puedo creer que después de hacerlo una vez, nuestra primera vez, lo hiciéramos cientos de veces más hasta que perdí la cuenta, pero solamente en las noches, las estrellas era los espectadores de primera fila del bello arte que hacíamos. Estuve muy sorprendido cuando me dijiste, 329, al principio no lo entendí pero vi que era las veces que lo habíamos hecho…

Problemática mujer.

_Y quiero amarte todo el tiempo_  
_que me queda por vivir_  
_Ahora ya no siento frío_  
_porque tu estas junto a mí_

Cuando nos colocamos lo anillos de novios… te sonrojaste… nos imaginábamos tendido en la hierba, como seria casarnos… de nuevo tu te inventaste algo para usar el anillo delante de tus hermanos, una joya que te traía suerte y yo a mi madre, le dije que era un último recuerdo de Asuma.

Nos abrazamos en la hierba, para calentar nuestros cuerpos y seguíamos pensando en nuestro bello futuro.

_Ahora sé que tu eres mi princesa_  
_que mi vida es para ti_  
_Las estrellas me iluminan_  
_esta noche de los dos._

Cuando mis padres se enteraron de que los dos "salíamos" mi padre dio el grito en el cielo cuando nos vio haciendo "cositas" en el estudio de mi padre… Mi madre pensé que reaccionaria peor… pero se alegró que al fin haya encontrado novia y que mejor que tú, la chica ideal para su hijo. Mis padres nos prometieron no mencionar nada a nadie y menos a tus hermanos con la condición de que cada ves que vinieses a Suna te quedases en mi casa.

Lo problemático era que dormías en mi cama.

Te veo a los ojos y veo a la única mujer que quiero tener a mi lado.

_Y quiero amarte todo el tiempo_  
_que me queda por vivir..._  
_Ahora ya no siento frío_  
_porque tu estas junto a mi_

Tus hermanos cuando nos vieron besarnos, intentaron matarme pero les dijimos que lo nuestro es amor verdadero y en tu cumpleaños 18 iba a pedir tu mano. Aunque Kankuro sigue amenazándome con matarme…

Y míranos ahora estamos bailando una canción lenta el día de tu cumpleaños.

Demostrando que eres mi novia, frente a la vista de toda la gente sorprendida reunida en honor a tu onomástico.

Feliz cumpleaños problemática, mi problemática haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Tu solo sonríes y me abrazas.

El amor es mutuo.

**Que lo hayas pasado bien en tu cumpleaños... con este capitulo las palabras sobran... **

**Pronto vendre con las continuaciones, la universidad me absorbió y no me quiere soltar xD**


End file.
